Harry Hook’s Secret
by Sasha2702
Summary: Harry is Uma’s first mate. Everyone knows he’s crazy. Recently he’s been acting even stranger. But after saving him from a near drowning incident, Uma needs to figure out just how deep this craziness lies before it’s too late. IMPORTANT DETAIL ADDED: chapter six.
1. Introduction

**Hi all! The first seven chapters have been updated (mistakes corrected, details added, etc.) I'm not saying you need to reread all the chapters but I would suggest checking out chapter six. A very important detail for the second part of the story has been added to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of the characters**

Uma

Uma was the teenage daughter of Ursula, the sea witch who transformed Ariel into a human in exchange for her voice. The 16 year old girl worked day and night as a waitress at Ursula's fish and chips, her mother's restaurant. She was also the captain of her very own ship called The Lost Revenge. Formed of rogue villain kids, the wharf rats were her loyal crew. Her first mate, Harry Hook, gladly obeyed her every command and made sure everyone knew who was boss.

The wicked sea witch's daughter had chocolate brown eyes and soft, mocha coloured skin. Her long teal coloured hair was always tied into a multitude of small braids. Uma wore a necklace with her mother's magic sea shell hanging off it. The girl had a sarcastic and manipulative personality. She was also very ambitious and often dreamed of getting revenge on Auradon for all the times it made her and the other kids trapped on the isle suffer. Even though she seemed very rough on the outside, she cared deeply for her crew and the children of the lost. She didn't believe they deserved to be there, any of them! She also had a deep bond with her first mate and best friend Harry and her third in command, Gil.

That was part of the reason why she had felt so angry when Ben invited the Rotten Four to Auradon. Mal and her gang of petty little thieves actually lead a rather easy life in comparison to everyone else. They counted on their infamous parents reputations to get them out of trouble and thought they ruled the isle. While they were off singing and dancing in the marketplace, Uma had seen kids, not even in the double digits yet, all alone on the streets. Most of the time, they were tired, hungry (more like starved) and had nasty wounds inflicted by their evil parents. She did her best to help them recover and offered them protection. Those who couldn't afford to return home slept on her ship. She helped them, giving them everything she could even though she barely had enough to tend to her own needs.

Harry Hook

Harry Hook was the son of the nefarious Captain Hook. Famous across the isle for being a deranged madman who enjoyed hooking people, almost no one was brave enough dared stand in his way. With his light blue eyes and dark raven hair, he was the spitting image of his mother, according to his father. The truth was, Harry didn't remember the woman who gave birth to him. He wore a white tank top, which was practically ripped to shreds, under his red coat. Just like his father, the young boy wore a silver hook on his left hand and carried around a broken pocket watch. However, the only difference was that the teenager's hook was a fake one. Since he hadn't managed to convince Tick Tock the croc to bite his hand off, no matter how hard he tried, Harry decided to carry it by hand in honour of his family name. The young pirate prized the object because of both his admiration and desperate quest for approval from his infamous father.

He was also Uma's first mate. The young boy was her right hand man, second in command and partner in crime. He was one of her closest friends, the other being Gil. If they ignored the isle's unofficial statement about love being weakness, they could say he was her lover. He was happy to obey her orders. Although he wasn't very fond of Gil joining the crew at first, he warmed up to the younger boy quickly. The boys felt very close and cared deeply for each other. He found a certain amount of peace in the childish antics of this new member. Even if he tended to annoy Harry, Gil soon became one of the only two people (Uma was the other one) who could reign in Harry's wild side.

Harry was an intimidating man but also a very charming one. Despite the knowledge of how dangerous he was, wicked granddaughters and evil girls alike couldn't help but swoon over him. Harry was a huge flirt and toyed with everyone's hearts, boy or girl. He was always ready to hook someone, anyone, for anything. If it wasn't for Uma and Gil and the rest of the crew, most of the inhabitants of the isle probably would've died within the first half hour Harry got his hook.

Gil

Gil, youngest son of Gaston, was a thick-headed, happy-go-lucky type of guy. Although he was very muscular, just like his father, their resemblance stopped there. His long blonde hair was always tied in a ponytail underneath his brown bandanna. He easily got excited over small things like finding a "special" shaped rock. Even though he could be a little clueless sometimes, Gil was a loyal member of Uma's crew and her second mate.

Gil was blessed with an uncommon innocence for the dark place he lived in. He always smiled, even when things got difficult. This earned him the nickname of "sunshine" from Harry. The word was usually used in a playful tone, when the older pirate was in a good mood. In contrast, when Harry was in a bad mood, he managed to turn a word as harmless as "sunshine" into an insult.

Still, Gil wouldn't trade them for anything. He knew what Uma really wanted: a chance at revenge but first and foremost what was best for all the innocent children on the isle. He knew what kind of person Harry was: seemingly a crazy and sadistic man on the surface but truly nothing more than a broken little boy deep down. And that was why Gil stayed with them; his captain and her first mate; his best friends or in Auradon terms; his loves.


	2. What’s wrong Harry?

Uma walked back and forth for the millionth time inside the chip shoppe. She paused for a second and glanced hopefully in front of the doors. When nothing happened, she threw her hands in the air and yelled in frustration before resuming her furious pacing. Her patience was beginning to wear thin. She had specifically ordered Harry to meet her at seven pm and had purposely scared off the few lingering customers so they could have a private reunion. She would surely get an earful about it from her mother later when she found out but that wasn't any of her concern at the moment. The meeting was of extreme importance; it concerned the very heart of their pirating life, the ship they treasured so: the Lost Revenge. That was two, fricken hours ago. What could be keeping him away for so long? The sea witch wondered. After all, her first mate rarely left her sides, unless she sent him out for an errand or a territory issue.

Tired of waiting, Uma decided to leave. She was grabbing her sword from the sword check bin when the doors flew open. Thunder roared outside. A soaking wet Gil with red as wide as saucers rushed inside the restaurant and called her name. "Uma!" He paused to catch his breath. "I saw Harry on the ship!"

Uma clenched her fists and shaked her head and repressed a low, angry growl from escaping her throat. _The ship? What in badness sake could he be doing there?_ Especially after she had declared it forbidden for anyone to approach the beauty. The young girl absolutely adored her boat; not being able to sleep on it was killing her. As a captain and a leader, it was her responsibility to put her crewmates safety first. The stormy weather they had gotten lately was too dangerous, much more so than other times before. In her eyes, the her crew was much more than random villains she picked off the street. The wharf rats were like the family she never had and Uma didn't wish to expose any of her friends to more danger than they had to face on a daily basis. She furiously stormed out, planning on getting Harry to safety as fast as possible, before beating the crap out of him for disobeying her. Gil ran back out into the rain shortly after his Captain, leaving Ursula's restaurant empty and abandoned.

Meanwhile on the ship...

Harry was standing on the deck, leaning slightly against the wheel. His usual red coat had been thrown aside and the young male seemed indifferent to the rainwater pounding onto him. His pale eyes stared straight into the dark and musky waters, as if inspecting them. He was rocking back and forth on his heels slightly, whistling a tune to himself, lost in his own world.

He closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open. "Bloody crocodiles everywhere!" He muttered shakily under his breath just as Uma and Gil arrived. Hearing footsteps, the pirate spined around to face the newcomers. He frowned at his friends, a lost and confused expression painted on his face. His eyes jumped from Ursula's daughter near him to Gaston's son, who had stayed on the gangplank, Uma ordering him not to step foot on the boat. It seemed like Harry was looking right through them and his empty stare chilled Uma to the bone. He turns away and begins humming his strange tune faster and louder.

Uma takes a step in his direction and worriedly reaches a hand out to touch his shoulder. _Are you okay?_ is what she would like to ask the troubled boy but the words never leave her mouth. Instead his name is half whispered out of her tight throat. "Harry?" He jolts away as soon as her finger tips make contact with his skin, as if he got burned. He slips slightly on the wet deck and stumbles towards the ship's railing. "Watch out!" Warns Gil from further away.

Too late. A huge wave crashes into the boat, making it tip over to one side. Luckily, it didn't manage to knock the entire ship over. Uma held on to the mast and managed not to fall. Harry, who was standing too close to the side, lost his already poor balance and fell in the water. His blue eyes widen as he started panicking and exclaimed loudly: "C-Crocs! Tik Tok!"

Uma got up as soon as she could and dashed up to the spot he had fallen from. She didn't see Tick Tock, or crocodiles, or even any alligators for that matter, and was ultimately confused by her first mate's panicked. Gil had moved to get a better view of the water and was now standing on the ramp of the docks. He gazed down at the water with a troubled expression. The two pirates were both well aware their friend's ability to swim in normal circumstances, however, he was presently struggling keep his head above the above the surface. He coughed and yelled and flailed his arms around uselessly. He went under a few times and swallowed mouthfuls of salt water. The raging elements of water, wind and rain weren't playing in his favour either. After several long minutes of struggle, the sea ended up swallowing the young pirate.

Uma reacted quickly and dived head first into the water. She couldn't believe her first mate was drowning. Good thing she was part octopus, thanks to her mother. Even though her sea witch powers weren't yet activated on the restricted side of the barrier, her aquatic heritage gave her an advantage. Plus, the barrier was slightly weaker in that area, which was part of the reason why she decided to place the Lost Revenge there, to break out as soon as possible. She located her boy without much difficulty. She grabbed him by the waist and swam both of them back to the docks where Gil was still waiting nervously for them.

Gil helped her pull their unconscious friend out of the water. The rain seemed to slow ever so slightly as they were setting him down onto the closest boat ramp. The wind stopped howling and a rare ray of sunlight made its way through the thick, gray clouds.

 _I don't know what's wrong Harry, but I will find out soon._ Uma made this promise in her head, partly for herself and partly for her friend as she watched her second mate swing the boy's lifeless figure onto his back and carry him back to the shop.


	3. The next morning

Harry slowly regained consciousness. He blinked a few times in order to adjust his eyes to the room's dimness. The pirate sprang upright from the lumpy mattress he was lying on. He immediately noticed a human figure sitting cross legged in the middle of the room.

"Gil?" asked the dark haired pirate with the slight waiver of uncertainty. The blond boy jumped up a little at the mention of his name. He looked up and saw his friend standing over him with an annoyed scowl on his face. "What are ye doing in me cabin?" Harry demanded to know, believing he was still on the ship.

Gil gave out a nervous laugh and answered cautiously: "Uh, Harry... you see... this is Uma's room... at her mother's restaurant. It's because... umm... well..." Gil trailed off, unsure of how to explain the situation. Harry just stared mouth agape in shock.

Harry couldn't recall what had happened the previous night. He stayed silent for a moment, trying to remember. The 16 year old's eyes widened as the memories suddenly flooded back into his mind.

 _Being on his way to meet Uma at the shop but spotting Tick Tock in some alley and running off after him.Following the animal to the Lost Revenge to kill it; it wasn't alone. So many crocodiles everywhere. It was a trap!Gil passing near the boat and yelling for him to come back. To go to Ursula's restaurant.Rain starting to pour. Thunder, lightning. It was a very bad storm.Staying on the ship to protect it, but there were too many crocs._ _Starting to lose the bit of sanity he had left.Uma and Gil arriving.Uma's burning touch.Slipping off the wet deck. Almost drowning.Screaming for help as the giant reptiles surrounded him, ready to bite off much more than just his hand._

 _Falling unconscious as Uma jumped into the water and swam towards him._

Harry felt anxious. They weren't supposed to see that! He eyed Gil for a moment, staying completely still. The blonde pirate shifted a little uncomfortable under his friend's watchful gaze and he subconsciously shifted towards the door.

Before he could reach it, Harry charged at him and slammed him into the wall. "Ahh!" Yelled Gil in surprise.

Harry punched him straight in the gut. "This," he grunts while delivering a second punch to the same spot. Gil winced in pain. Harry wasn't weak and those punches hurt a lot. "Is," continued the blue eyed boy, kicking Gil's stomach while the poor blonde boy did his best to try and shove him off. "All," stated Harry without stopping his raging attacks. "Your," Harry backed up, keeping a hand on Gil to make sure he didn't move. He landed a nice and hard roundhouse kick into his left side. That would undoubtedly end up leaving a nasty bruise. "Fault." He concluded, grabbing his hook and getting ready to run it across Gil's face.In his deranged state of mind, Harry associated his near drowning experience with Gil fetching Uma from the shop.

Gil brought his hands up in reflex and screamed, hoping someone from the crew downstairs would hear him. "Help!" He desperately tried knocking Harry off him. He tried kicking but Harry simply pushed Gil onto his back on the floor. Harry gave a dysfunctional smirk as he used his right hand to slowly bring Gil's hands down. Then, he approached Gil's cheek with his hook, a demonic look painted on his face. Suddenly, the door opened and Uma burst into the room.

"Harry!" She yells at her first mate angrily. "What the heck do you think your doing?"

Her first mate stands up quickly and grabs the boy he was just beating by the arm. He pulls him up and passes an arm around his shoulder. "Uma!" He exclaims in surprise. "uh, were just..." Uma raised an eyebrow at his hesitation. He was usually very confident and smooth talking. He could lie as naturally as others could breathe. Stuttering and struggling to find words was not Harry's style. He never attempted to deceive her or the crew; that was different.

She glances at her second mate who is still shaking. With a brief head movement towards the door behind her, she dismissed him. He bolted out of her room and down to the restaurant to join the rest of the pirates. Uma chose not to worry about him as she knew the crew would take care him properly. Instead, the young sea witch decided to focus on the problem standing in front of her.

Harry stood up straight with his shoulders thrown back, eying his captain carefully. She appeared to be lost in reflexion but when the teen tried sneaking past her to the door, she put a hand up.

"Harry," warns Ursula's daughter. "Don't even think about leaving. I have a couple of questions for you and I order you to answer honestly."

Harry's smirked slightly. "Okay, me captain. I'll answer honestly." He promises in a sickly sweet voice. Uma smiled, relieved that he had obeyed her order. What she didn't know, was that Harry crossed his fingers behind his back.

"I want to know exactly what happened last night on the ship and this morning with Gil. Is there anything you'd like to tell your captain about?" She asked, concern evident in her tone as she wrapped an arm around her friend. She felt him tense at the contact but he doesn't move. Harry turns his head to face her. He looks her straight in the eye and answers with one simple word: "No."

Uma wasn't blind. She saw the way his eyes shifted downwards for a split second and she heard the pause in his voice before he answered. He was definitely hiding something and Uma was determined to find out exactly what.


	4. A month later

About a month had passed since the "incident", as Gil had taken to calling it.

Uma, Harry and Gil pretended it had never happened. The trio of villain kids simply went on with their days, accomplishing their usual tasks like nothing ever happened. There was a bizarre tension in the air whenever either Ursula or Gaston's children were left alone with the son of Hook. Uma and Harry also touched each other less, if at all, and didn't talk nearly as much.

The ship was now safe to be near again. Harry spent all of his time either locked in his cabin or fixing up the boat. He would take on all of those tasks alone and didn't accept any help from anyone. Uma ignored it; she even gave him extra work to do on the Lost Revenge so her first mate would have an excuse to stay there all the time.

The young sea witch knew the wharf rats were curious about his sudden change in behaviour but that they were too scared to speak up. She felt just as intrigued as them. However, Uma saw what trying to confront the troubled boy directly had resulted in during the past few weeks.

Whenever the teal haired captain tried talking with her closest mate, he'd get angry and hide away in his room for days. She worried about what the teenager might be doing in there in his disturbed state. Harry often came out looking much paler and much skinnier than before. He also didn't bother applying the thick layers of black eyeliner on around his eyes. Yet, the crazy sparkle in them was more obviously present than ever. It made Uma nervous to think of her first mate's seemingly degrading mental condition.

She desperately wished he'd let her in on what was bothering him. But that clearly wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Harry was playing his game solidly. His lying skills had improved greatly and he avoided her as much as possible. Sometimes, when Ursula forced her to work extra shifts at the Chip Shop, the pirate captain sent Gil or other crew members secretly check up on Harry. They'd all report to her that Captain Hook's son was either alone in his cabin again or on deck, eying the stars intensely.

It had been going on for such a long time, Uma didn't know what to do anymore. She decided to check on Harry herself that night.

Everything was planned and she had set it in motion that very morning. Uma announced to the crew her mom would be making her work the night shift. That way Harry knew he'd be alone. To ensure they wouldn't be bothered by the others, the self proclaimed "pirate queen" pretended she had seen unusual activity on their turf. She ordered her crew to guard the territory and search for intruders.

Later...

Everything was working out perfectly. It was almost midnight. The sky was black and full of bright, shining stars. Uma discreetly slipped out the back door and ran to the docks. She ducked behind some barrels and peaked towards her ship. As suspected, Harry was standing there.

His eyes were fixed on a precise star. Second to the right... noted Uma subconsciously.

Was this really happening? She wanted to laugh but she couldn't. Was the deranged pirate; the dangerous lost isle boy; her feared first mate; the famous Harry Hook, star gazing?

It made her wonder why this simple and slightly childish activity would cause him act strangely and why he would keep it a secret. Maybe he was afraid to be laughed at? Uma shaked her head. Nah, that couldn't be the answer. She then got up, ready to alert Harry of her presence. That's when his face paled in fright and he started to back up.

"N-No! Stop!" She hears the boy shout at a person only he seemed to see. A look of ultimate terror on his face, Harry turns on his heels and rushes below deck.

Uma hurries after him and arrives just in time to see the tip of a red coat disappear into his room. She hears the door lock followed by hurried footsteps pacing around the room. Lucky for the sea witch, there was a small gap between his door and the floor. She lied down flat onto her stomach and started spying on her friend.

Harry wandered hesitantly to his desk. He trailed his fingers against the old wood slowly, picking up a dirty pen and examining it like he couldn't recall

why he was there. He blinked a couple of times before he seemed to remember. He shot a few furtive glances over his shoulder before he grabbed a small notebook and a black pen. He sat on his bed (an old mattress on the floor with holes, bumps and feathers sticking out from everywhere) and leaned against the wall.

Uma observed as he opened the red notebook and flipped through it until he found a certain page. She notices that he already filled up a lot of pages and realized Harry must have been writing in it for quite some time.

Unfortunately, Ursula's daughter couldn't read (or even see for that matter) the words written from where she was. Harry rapidly jotted down a few lines before pausing and glancing suspiciously towards the door. Uma dived into her own room just in time before Harry came out into the narrow hallway with his hook raised.

A confused look on his face, Harry frowned a little, but he left. The pirate thought he had heard someone breathing but no one was there. He put his notebook back in its place and let himself fall onto his mattress. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep and restful slumber; a sleep filled with nightmares and dreams of evil.


	5. Blackmail

It was dawn. Uma lied awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been tossing and turning all night, the knowledge Harry was still in his room safely tucked in the back of her mind. Still, something else gnawed at her insides, a bad feeling about she couldn't shake. She doubted Harry would be leaving from there any time soon. Turned out her first mate's "problem" was even worse than she thought it was. The young leader wondered what she could do to get the stubborn pirate to admit he needed help.

Since Harry wouldn't come to her on his own for reasons that were pretty evident, Uma needed to figure out a different approach. She was aware that if she asked him, he would either lie straight to her face and/or deny everything.

She was pushing the thoughts around in her mind for awhile before it hit her. An idea that would force Harry to tell her everything. A part of her felt a little guilty for the low blow she was planning on hitting her loyal, dark haired friend with but after all, she was still a villain, right? And as much as she hated this explanation it was for his own good. If the problem wasn't solved soon, he could seriously injure himself or the crew. Gil already had the bruises to prove it and Uma hoped he would be the only one.

The sea witch didn't need much preparation for this and she'd be done with it before night even fell. She hoped that by the end of the night, she would have all the answers she needed from her first mate and everything could go back to normal.

Uma wouldn't admit it but she missed the relationship she had with him. She missed the way Harry flirted with her and longed to hear his cute Scottish accent again and to see that little pout of his!

Awe yes, he could be darn so adorable when he wanted to hook people and she refused! That face he gave her, pointing his hook towards a trembling victim. Sometimes, when the person deserved it or if she felt no mercy, the teal haired girl would let her boy have his fun. His blue eyes would light up with malice as he playfully caught the offender. He'd play with them, some sick game of cat and mouse were they know there is no escape and time is their only ally. The know the only way to stop Harry is to get Uma's forgiveness. But Uma would only stand by indifferently. Watch as Harry puts on a show for her, making his prey scream out in pain. Beg for mercy, plead to get back their freedom. Most of the time, she stopped him before it got too far. Before the victim lost too much blood.But every once in awhile, when her own blood boiled and she wanted nothing more than to make someone pay for what Auradon did to her, to Harry, to Gil and to her crew, she nodded her approval. He would then smile wildly and turn with an unsettling grin to is unfortunate victim. She could feel the excitement rolling off his body every single time. Within minutes, everything was taken cared of and Harry got rid of the prey's still warm body.

To set her idea in motion, the teal haired captain needed to gather a few materials. She made a quick mental checklist of the few things she needed to gather. To begin, she thought of his hook. She would use it as bait first then as a bargaining chip for information. Next, the young leader grabbed a few extra ropes from the cave of her ship. She pulled on them a bit, testing their strength. They would be used to tie Harry up against the mast and so, they needed to be in good condition. She stole his hook and hid it while he was out fixing a hole in the side of the boat. All she needed now was Gil, who she thought was just as involved as she was and also deserved answers.

"Gil, I have a favour to ask you." Said Uma as her second mate walked by. He stopped and smiled, his eyes shining with innocence and pureness. "Sure thing shrimpy, uh, I mean captain." He quickly corrected himself, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink from embarrassment, as she glared at him.

She sighed in annoyance at his mistake. He did that so often! But, being more preoccupied with the Harry situation, she let that slide and leaned into him. She quickly whispered her plan in his ear. The blonde boy's eyes grew wide and he gasped in shock at what she asked him.

"Uma, are you sure?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his neck. Uma nods determinedly. He sighs and replies: "Okay. I won't let you down." She smiles at him and murmurs before leaving: "I know you won't."

With Harry...

Harry was out on the streets. Uma had sent him to the market to steal some food. She claimed he stayed on the ship too much and he needed a change of air. He had thought it was a little weird at first. It hadn't seemed to be bothering her for the past month or so, and he didn't understand why it was important now. He didn't want to leave the ship. It was his sanctuary, his shelter from the storm and he felt like one was about to brew out soon.

Either way, he didn't want to disobey Uma and he guessed it would be a good occasion to search for his hook. The object had disappeared earlier and the teen was going crazy trying to figure out where it was or who had been stupid enough to take it from him. He strided through the marketplace and watched as vendors cowered back in fear when he passed them. He had his pirate hat and his red coat on. He had also made sure to apply extra make up to give his eyes an even more deranged look. There wasn't much decent food on the isle. The pirate looked everywhere and couldn't find much more than a loaf of bread and a bag of rotten-but-still-eatable apples. He decided to head back to the ship.

"I'm back, Cap'n." He announces, dropping his findings in front of her.

"Good." Commented Uma.

Harry goes downstairs to hide the provisions in the crew's food storage. He hears the floor crack behind him and he spins around immediately.

Gil was standing behind him, an apologetic smile on his face. Harry lets his guard down. The strong boy pulls Harry closer and punches him in the head.

Dazed, Harry stumbled backward and asked: "Sunshine? What's going on..?" He sees Gil step away from the door so Uma can get in. She stands over Harry and tells him: "I tried asking nicely and you dared lie to me. Now, I will get the truth from you, Harry."

The poor boy doesn't have time to ask for clarifications before she brings her fist down onto his face, knocking him out. He only remembered seeing her and Gil kneel beside him and take out thick sailing ropes before everything went dark.

About an hour and a half later...

Splash!

"Wake up," ordered a familiar voice.

Harry wakes up suddenly when a bucket of icy cold water is poured into his face. He looks around him, the icy liquid dripping down his face. He tries bringing up an arm to wipe the liquid away but he quickly realizes he is tied to the main mast outside.

"It's about time ya woke up!" Says Uma, casually strolling into view. The tied up pirate glared at her and Gil who stayed back, leaning against the railing.

"Now, are you ready to answer?"

"Why should I?"

With that, Uma sent a wickedly evil smile Harry's way before snapping her fingers at Gil. Her second mate immediately handed her something he had kept hidden behind his back. She dramatically pulled off the rag, revealing his hook. His eyes widened at the sight of it. She smirks with amusement at him being caught off guard.

"Give it back." He tries to order, but tied up like he was it didn't have as much effect. He was trying to reach for it but his hands were bound tightly behind his back and around the post.

"Not until you answer my questions," replies Uma in a singsong voice, dangling the hook in his face. Harry growled and grumpily answers. "There ain't nothin' wrong with me."

Uma faked pity. "Aww. Wouldn't it be a shame if this li'l hook of yours 'accidentally' fell in the shark infested waters?" Harry glared daggers at her. "You wouldn't dare." She smiled with faked sweetness. "Oh, I think you and I both know very well that I would."

Harry uselessly struggled against the restraint for awhile, to no avail. Uma gave out a loud laugh and untied her sword. She rested it directly onto Harry's neck and commanded in her best captain voice: "Answer me!"

"No!" Harry didn't budge at all, or even flinch a little. The point of the sword was pressuring against his neck slowly, a few red drops of blood dripping onto the sharp blade.

"I won't Uma, let me go now!" He demands of her.

Without talking her eyes off him, she motions towards Gil for him to bring her something. He obeys and passes her a small notebook; Harry's notebook to be precise.

Uma thought he might be reluctant to comply with just the hook so she had added another bargaining chip to the deal. While he was unconscious, the girl had slipped into his quarters and stolen his secret notebook. She hadn't read anything yet but she thought it might be a good thing to have near. Turns out she was right.

Harry went wide-eyed at the sight of it. He resumed his struggling with all his might. Uma smirks, knowing she is getting closer to answers. "Oh, so is this important now?" She asks, putting her sword down and holding her hand out. Gil places the notebook in her hand. She laughs wildly as Harry pleads desperately. "No Uma, please! Ah am beggin' ya, captain, please don't!"

Uma frowned a little. Her first mate did not plead. He told, he ordered, he commanded. The Harry Hook she knew would not beg even if his life depended on it. This must be much worse than I believed. Thought Uma. That was one more reason to open up his notebook and find out the truth.

She opened it to the first page and started reading it out loud:


	6. Letters

September 6

Why? Why couldn't Uma and Gil have just left me alone? They weren't supposed to see that; nobody was.

I'm 16.

It's been 15 years since mother died.

12 years since father was last sober.

9 years since I've been first called insane.

7 years since I became Uma's best friend.

4 years since Thomas disappeared.

2 years since the visions became worse.

1 year since I became first mate.

Sixteen glorious years have passed and I've never been caught before. I can't get caught. Not if I want to find him.

September 7

I have no idea what is happening to me. It's been painful before my brother went missing on our twelfth birthday but then it became worse.

When I was younger, I simply heard voices when I was in large crowds. They said scary things to me like "we're coming for you", "prepare to die" and "you're next". The one advantage in living on an island full of villains and wickedly evil people was that those thing very well could've been true (but is that really a good thing?). That would prove I wasn't goin' crazy. But no one else ever heard them and right now, I'm not even fully convinced if I ever did either.

Now, I see crocodiles and a man… always this man with a long scar across his cheek. He doesn't do anything except just stare at me with his creepy ole eyes. And sometimes, he chases me. It's scary.

September 12

Gil was in my cabin this morning. He sat on my bed quietly and I was kind of surprised. I didn't know he could sit still for that long.

I stared at the wall, enjoying the peace of the night, the rocking back and forth of the boat, the sound of waves crashing against the ship. Gil left after a few more hours.

I have no idea who the fuck the man in my hallucinations (because that's what they are, just hallucinations, nothing that can hurt me) is. A few months ago, he started appearing more regularly. I could expect him at least once a day, often in the early morning. But much more recently, like about two weeks ago, a little after Uma and Gil saw me almost drown, he started appearing almost 24/7.

September 16

The crew had a meeting today. It was Uma telling us she would be working at the shop tonight. Okay, nothing too unusual. I'll be able to watch the stars tonight.

Yeah, really. Because that's something I've been in the past few weeks. I always look at the same one.

The second one to the right.

The way to neverland as my father once told me.

September 21

What the hell?!?

I just saw the man again.It was him, I'm sure of it. The scar, the pale eyes… but this time, I saw him in the mirror. I was putting on my eyeliner and when I looked up, there he was, staring straight at me with some sort of knowing smirk etched on his face.

And except for the scar, he looked a lot like me…

September 23

My family used to be blessed. My mother, Jacklyn, was a beautiful woman, my father told me. She had crystal blue eyes and such a kind heart. When he got locked up on the isle, she followed to help raise the children even if she could've stayed on the mainland. She said: "I will never leave you," to my father and proceeded by placing a sweet kiss on his lips. That was right before she left to go get supplies in the marketplace. She got stabbed by some idiots who wanted her money. My father was devastated. My sister, Harriet was only three years old and I was nothing more than a wee little baby of one.

At first, Hook didn't drink. He was actually a pretty decent father; taking care of me and my sister, teaching us stuff, feeding us. His only flaw was his lack of memory. He would constantly forget birthdays, important lessons or what stories he told and he would repeat them time after time (or maybe he just really enjoyed his own stories..?). Anyway, point being, he was one of the best parents on the isle.

Then one day, he meet this blonde pirate lady. He had a one night stand with her. It was just one night of fun. "A night like I haven't got in awhile, son," he told me.

And everything was okay. Until this woman showed up on their doorstep nine months later, holding an infant child in one arm and clutching her stomach with the other. "Her name is CJ: Callista Jane." Were the mother's last words before dying, a pool of scarlet red blood staining the entrance.

That's when he started to lose it, slowly but surely. He would forget about us and get angry and drunk and mad or sad. That left 4 year old me and Thomas, 7 year old Harriet and baby year old CJ alone to figure out everything. My sisters found comfort in each other. They slept together and had each other's backs. They loved each other in a big, sisterly type of way.

That's about the time when dad has also started drinking. "Ah, I had a rather trying day, lad. It's just one bottle," he said to me one day as I was staring at my old man in wonder at the large bottle in his hands. That was probably the last coherent thing he's ever said to me.

Everything went downhill from that moment. I did everything I could to make him proud but nothing was ever enough. He'd abuse of me, physically and verbally, breaking me a little bit more with every passing second. It was basically his new favorite activity, along with drinking beer and fantasizing about what he'd do to Peter Pan if he ever got his hands on him. He did it regularly, all day, everyday.

He wolfed down beer after beer. He'd get incredibly drunk and often beat me for no reason when that happened. Complaining resulted in more beatings or verbal abuse. In the rare moments Captain Hook was sober enough to understand my words, he would laugh and say:

"It was just one bottle my boy! Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Those were the times I got my real father back,even though it was just for a few seconds.

I couldn't even count on my brother. He ran away one night and never came back home. We would still talk and he wanted me to come with him but how could I leave? He was still my brother but we saw each other less and less until he disappeared completely. I searched for days and days, weeks even, without success. And deep down, I feel like it's my fault.

No, it was my fault. If only I had accepted to run with him back when we were kids…

September 27

There is no such thing as trust and honesty in this dark place. That's why I can't talk to anyone about my problems. News travel fast around here and no matter who I confess to, it's pretty much guaranteed for my secret to make its way back to my Captain sooner or later.

And when that happens, who knows what she'll do to me? Probably publicly disown me as her first mate, kick me off the crew and have me walk the plank or something. Maybe even something worse.

No, that would never happen. She's my friend. She wouldn't do that to me (I hope).

But then again, there are no friends on the isle. She could stab me in the back faster than Mal did her when we were kids.

The safest way to play it is to stay quiet.

I must hold on to what little sanity I have left.

Or get eaten alive by all the insanity I've developed over the years.


	7. Reactions

A million thoughts raced through Uma's mind. She could barely process the words she was reading. Her eyes stared at the papers in her hands as she read and reread the sloppy handwriting. Her first mate's confessions. The only sentence her brain seemed to be able to comprehend was that he didn't think she cared about him. That and the fact he had a brother she never knew about. He complained about his sisters all the time but he'd never once mentioned Thomas. The two ideas kept repeating themselves in her head over and over again, like an endless loop.

 _Why would he ever think I didn't care? How could he even think that? I do care! More than he could possibly imagine._

 _There is no way in hell I'd ever kick him off the team. I need my first mate just as much as he needs his captain. He's Harry Hook; my Harry Hook. I love the boy._

 _God, I'm such a horrible captain. He may be my first mate, he's still a crew member and I should've realized sooner something was off. This is my fault._

 _If only I've acted sooner._

 _I may not say it much, or like ever, because we are on the isle but Harry, I love you and Gil. I love both of you. I feel this everyday and I never want to see you unhappy. I would do anything for you to smile again._

Of course, Uma had always known Harry had the crazies in him. She knew he had secrets, just like they all did. She knew the dark haired pirate was wild, unpredictable and slightly off-kilter. But that was just what made him himself.

She wished she could make herself walk the plank as punishment for being so blind. How, in eight years, could she had never thought to ask how he was doing? She remembered the first time she'd seen him act a little strangely. It was six years ago, during a night storm much like the one he nearly drowned during a few months back. He had assured her he was fine and she had let it slide. She didn't follow up on it like she should have. Uma felt guilty about it; she should've done some digging. That's what any good friend (she wasn't his captain yet) would've done immediately after the slightest change in behaviour.

 _I really do want to help him. The only question is how? There aren't exactly any doctors around here... Sure we all know a thing or two about healing physical wounds but that's only because we don't have a choice. We know nothing of mental health._ I _know nothing of mental health. If only we lived on the mainland! We'd be able to ask some sort of specialist for help._

"I..." she opened her mouth but closed it almost immediately after, unsure of what to say. What could she possibly tell him after reading about the hallucinations, the family troubles and his drunk-ass dad?

Meanwhile, Gil was having trouble keeping the tears from falling out of his big brown eyes. The sensible boy's heart physically hurt him, like a hand was squeezing it inside his chest. He couldn't wrap his mind around what Uma just read. Without bothering to ask Uma for consent, he approached Harry to free him. These thoughts ran faster than lightning inside his head as he undid the knots.

 _Harry... he's broken. It was my job to protect him; to protect him and Uma. I failed him... them. Harry's lost it now. Uma's trying to stay strong but I know she's hurting inside._

 _How could I not realize he needed to know we were family? I assumed he knew but maybe that's just me? I don't know anymore, sometimes when I talk too much he says I see things others don't. Maybe it was a hint?_

 _I should've helped him out. Bad Gil. If only I knew what was going on. Uma would never leave him and neither would I.I love him. And Uma. They are my favorite people in the world, I'd do anything for them._

Harry stayed quiet the whole time, looking defeated as his head hung low, no signs of cockiness present in his features any longer. He stared blankly as Gil untied him. He didn't move until his hands, then his upper body were unrestrained. The young boy dragged himself down the stairs and to the lower deck were his cabin was. He made it to his bed in a zombie-like trance.

Harry slumped onto it, facing the wall, his knees hugged up to his chess. His breathing was faster than normal, muttering a few incoherent words under his breath. The poor boy was hearing things again.

Usually, he wouldn't react in front of his sea goddess and his ray of sunshine but what was the point? They already knew, so Harry didn't bother to hide anymore.

 _"You will die."_ Said one of the voices in his head.

Harry whimpered. He rocked back and forth slightly.

 _"You are worthless." Whispered a raspy voice in the back of his mind."Pathetic.""A loser.""No one loves you."_

Harry wanted to cry now. A single tear ran down his cheek and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the voices. Behind him, he felt mouvement and tensed up. He protested weakly: "No, stop. Stay away from me."

Gil cuddled next to him. "I'm so sorry." The muscular blond kid apologized, even tough his friend's problem had nothing to do with him. On the isle, those words were never, ever heard.

If they were, it was either mockingly or jokingly; all a lie. Never truly honest. This time however, the genuineness in Gil's voice was so strong the only way you couldn't hear it is if you were deaf. He held Harry tightly in a side hug, which meant he was doing another rare thing for the isle: hugging.

Uma squeezed herself into the small spot between her two boys. She rubbed Harry's back in circles and leaned her head against his shoulder. The three of them stayed like that for a while, enjoying the peacefulness and comfort they brought each other.

Harry began to relax under Uma's comforting touch. Uma, leaning into her first mate, kept rubbing his back and kissed his neck slowly. And right next to them, Gil was wearing a more serious look in his eyes than he ever had before. He looked over Uma and Harry, his arm rubbing Uma's leg.

"Guys, I can't." Announces Harry abruptly, getting up to leave. The voices in his head were getting louder and louder. They were practically screaming now and Harry couldn't take it. He took one last look at his friends. His wonderful Uma, with her dark eyes and beautiful hair. She was gorgeous but Harry didn't only love her for her looks. He loved that she was a confident and passionate leader who was simply amazing. He would surely miss her. And Gil. His adorable Gil, with his blonde hair and brown eyes. His childlike innocence was what made him so unique in the isle that destroyed childhoods. He was always so positive and happy and Harry hated himself for wanting to leave him. They were his best friends, his lovers. But he had enough and he needed to go.

He turns around one last time upon reaching the door. The young boy offered his final goodbyes. Uma and Gil stared at him in a stunned silence. "Uma, it was an honor to be yer first mate." He looked over at Gil and smiled sadly. He added softly: "Goodbye my sunshine" He turned on his heels and left without even glancing back, his heart pounding in his chest.

As if a spell was suddenly broken, Uma regained control of her body. "Harry!" She exclaimed, rushing after her best friend and lover who was leaving the boat. Gil followed her quickly, worry in his eyes. She grabbed Harry by the sleeve and dragged him forcefully back down to the room and pushed him onto the mattress.

She takes his hand into hers and looks straight into his blue eyes. They are filled with sadness, regret and crazinesss as well as fear.

"Harry." Says Uma gently. "Me and Gil would never leave you. We can help you. You don't have to be afraid."

Harry hesitantly glances over at Gil who gives a thumbs up and nods vigorously in sign of his approval to Uma's words. Harry turns back to Uma, the hopeful question for real? shining in the back of his eyes.

Uma nods and open up her arms, ready to welcome his body in for a tight embrace. Harry leans into them and loses his composure. Gil sits down next to him and Harry starts crying onto Uma's shoulder.

"U-Uma." He sobs. "I-I see 'em bloody crocs all the time. It's so horrible, ah just don't know what to do." He paused and pulled back a bit. He mutters: "It would be easier if I just died, you know."

She pats his back a little awkwardly and let's him cry into her chest. She was a little startled by his loss of composure. His words about dying... that was a scary thought and Uma wasn't sure how to deal with them. As soon as her first mate had started shaking and sobbing, she just wanted to hug him and hold him tightly forever. But for his sake, she'd have to stay strong. She'd never actually seen him cry before. She had comforted children often, other members of the wharf rats too sometimes. Even Gil came to her all upset from time to time. But Harry? Never.

He hadn't even shed a tear when he fell from the crow's nest and broke his arm (he says he got pushed off but now that Uma knew the truth, she suspected he had been subject to yet another hallucination).

Gil however felt a different emotion. He too had heard Harry's words and they left him angry. He pulled Harry away from Uma. "You are not killing yourself. Understand?" He yelled harshly, fury in his eyes. His fists were clenched tightly. He didn't want to lose Harry. He was mad at him for thinking about suicide. Gil remembered his mother, Loretta... He wanted to cry at the thought of the woman but instead, he shaked a shocked Harry. "Understand?"

"Y-yes." Answered Harry, eyes wide. He had never seen Gil so angry. Gil calmed down and sat on the bed. Harry sat between his legs and leaned onto his chest. Uma curled up next to them and rested her hand on Harry's lap. "Good boy." Said Gil calmly, gently running his hand through Harry's short and messy hair. He pulled Harry's head backwards and kissed his forehead. "Because I could never lose you."

Harry hated that he was being so weak, so pathetic. He couldn't help it. He cried his heart out and decided, for the first time in almost a decade to give his trust to someone. Ever since a young age, he was taught that Please and Help were signs of weakness. His father told him the weak ones died. To survive on the isle, one must never show their flaws and only let people see their strongest sides. It took a lot out of Harry to stutter the dreaded P and H words, along with a third forbidden one.

"P-please. Help me... loves."

His captain nods seriously and kisses his soft lips. Gil wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him tighter into his warm embrace.

Exhausted, the dark haired pirate gave out a loud yawn. A worried expression appeared on his face as he turned wide eyed towards Uma and Gil. "Don't leave me..." he pleaded in a sad and worried tone, trying to fight off the sleepiness. He was afraid his friends would leave him while he slept.

"Shh." Hushed Uma softly. "We'll be right there when you wake up."

"Yeah, we're like family." Added Gil, smiling. "More than that even. We are lovers and we aren't leaving you, we promise." Concluded Uma, pushing the covers down. Not entirely reassured but unable to fight any longer, Harry let his eyelids close and fell asleep quickly. Uma and Gil tucked him in gently, adoringly staring at his resting figure.

Not wishing for Harry to wake up in the middle of the night and find himself alone, the two pirates decided to bunk with him. Gil went to Uma's room and grabbed a few extra blankets. They huddled close to each other, watching Harry carefully as he slept.

Uma and Gil sat in silence, both lost in deep reflexion. The blue haired witch wondered how to address Harry's problem while the blonde boy simply worried about his friend.

Uma had many plans but none of them seemed to fit for what she needed. Realizing she didn't have much of a choice, the girl sighed.

Her plan was very risky and it would take a certain amount of time to set everything up. But if it worked, her and her crew would be in Auradon in no time. Then, she could get help with Harry's problem.

It was an awful thing really, to ask your enemies for help. It was a real blow to their pride and the VKs, especially the pirate ones, had quite a bit of ego.

But for Harry, Uma was ready to do absolutely anything.

 **Thanks for reading! Any form of comments or reviews are alsways appreciated.**

 **Part two of this story will be posted around December 21! Keep your eyes open for a story called Neverboys.**


End file.
